1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing the excess paint and cleaning paint rollers.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of the roller paint brush is a very fast and economical way to apply paint to flat surfaces but also it can be a wasteful and messy tool to clean.
There have been many previous devices for the removal of paint from the roller but they have either been cumbersome to use or costly to manufacture. Many roller cleaning devices use a cylinder regulated water spray system , such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,333 by Frizzel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,928 by Phipps. The devices must be hooked up to a water supply and then the roller must be secured inside the cylinder. The devices use a lot of water and they do not reclaim the excess paint from the roller brush. Other devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,456 by Dalton uses a scraping apparatus and can be awkward to use. Its design of two opposing concave fork shape handles which are varied in pressure against the roll in the downward motion gives it its awkwardness. The device may scrape the paint off by the skilled user but not as effectively as in this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,361 by Wolcott & Croix is a scraping device which clamps around the roller. Grabbing the roller handle in one hand and squeezing on the cleaning device with the other hand will scrape the paint off the roller. The device can be messy to use.